Being with You
by Alenta93
Summary: [LONG ONESHOT with prolog-epilog] "Tentu kau sangatlah menyukainya bukan, Kuroko? Dari kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga sekarang."/Guardian lahir dan hidup untuk melindungi 'target' yang berada dalam garis takdir untuk dilindunginya./"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dan kau sudah bersumpah?"/Akashi melanggar sumpahnya, dan ia harus menerima hukuman./AU-fantasy/celebrate 20 12 2013 :D
1. Prologue

[FanFic] being with you

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

being with you © Ai Natha [Alenta93]

inspirated by

Sailor Fuku ni Onegai! – Meca Tanaka

Watashi no Okusuri – Takamiya Satoru

.

**Length :** 618 words [prologue]

**Pairing :** AkashixKuroko | Ogiwara/Kuroko

**Genre[s] :** AU | Fantasy | Romance

**Warnings :** shonen ai, possibly OOC

**Summary :**

"_Tentu kau sangatlah menyukainya, bukan, Kuroko? Dari kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga sekarang." / __Guardian lahir dan hidup untuk melindungi 'target' yang ber__ada dalam garis takdir untuk dilindunginya. / __"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dan kau sudah bersumpah?" / Akashi melanggar sumpahnya, dan ia harus menerima hukuman._

.

**Comments :**

Mengajukan diri buat bikinin ka'yuna FanFic soalnya ka'yuna udah banyak sharing manganya kurobasu XD so this FanFic dedicated for kak Yuna Seijuurou .. :D

Dan bener-bener challenge pas ka'yuna mintanya yang fantasy! Hhaha *miris*plakk* ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fantasy .. moga nggak jelek-jelek banget orz

Terus mungkin ada yang sama dengan komik-komik yang kusebut di atas, karna aku emang ambil dari sana .. aku butuh banyak inspirasi n referensi *halah* buat bikin fanfic ini soalnyaaa .. XD

maaf jadinya baru sekarang ka'yuna~ *bows* moga ka'yuna suka :D

Err~ maybe its not that fantasy at all .. euhmm, maa just read it .. hhehe Happy reading, minna :D

.

.

Prologue

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, Kuroko?"

Pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu menyibak selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuh mungilnya. "Masih perlu bertanya, Ogiwara-_kun?_" dengus pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Pemuda lain bersurai jingga itu terkekeh. Ya, tanpa perlu bertanya pun ia tahu, sekalipun Kuroko menyimpan tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut tebalnya. Manik _orange_ gelapnya mampu melihat semuanya. Ya, semuanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur setelah Ogiwara-_kun_ mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali?"

Tersenyum, Ogiwara mengiyakan pernyataan 'tuan'nya ini. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin seseorang dapat tertidur pulas sementara hal yang dinanti-nantikannya akan segera datang? Sekalipun Ogiwara tak mengatakannya kapan―bukan, Kuroko lah yang meminta Ogiwara untuk tidak mengatakan kapan orang yang dinantinya akan datang. Kuroko tahu Ogiwara mampu melihatnya, namun ia merasa tak perlu mengetahuinya. Biarlah ia mempersiapkan diri hingga saat itu tiba. Saat ia bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

Tak lama, manik jingga pemuda tinggi itu meredup kala lisannya berucap, "Tapi dia kembali setelah memenuhi sebuah syarat, Kuroko. Kau tak lupa hal itu kan?" Jauh dalam diri Ogiwara, ia tidak ingin Kuroko kecewa. Ia tidak ingin Kuroko kecewa karena telah menunggu sekian lama.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan sebelum mengalihkan manik _saffir_nya yang semula berpusat pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Tentu syaratnya tidak semudah itu bukan, Ogiwara-_kun?_ Aku akan menerima seperti apapun dia yang sekarang karena aku sudah lama menunggunya. Baik di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya maupun di kehidupanku saat ini."

Manik _saffir_ itu terlihat serius. Ogiwara menghela nafas lega. "Sebaiknya kau tidur, Kuroko. Besok kau ada latihan pagi, bukan?" Usai melihat Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, Ogiwara kembali menaikkan selimut tebal itu hingga menyentuh dagu 'tuan'nya sebelum mengusap helaian _blue aqua_ itu lembut.

"_Ne_, Ogiwara-_kun_." Jeda. Kuroko memandang lurus manik _orange_ kecoklatan itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku tidur?"

Pertanyaan yang sama.

Ogiwara mengulaskan senyumnya. "Aku akan duduk di balkon―seperti biasanya." Jawabnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Ogiwara menggeleng.

"Tidakkah kau mengantuk, Ogiwara-_kun?_"

"Tidak, Kuroko." Ogiwara masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Di luar salju turun sangat lebat."

Melihat manik _saffir_ yang terlihat khawatir itu, Ogiwara mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi pucat Kuroko. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?" Kuroko masih membiarkan jemari dingin Ogiwara mengusap pipinya.

"Aku terlahir tidak untuk merasakan hawa dingin ataupun panas. Tidak untuk merasa lapar dan haus. Tidak untuk merasakan sakit akibat terluka dan sebagainya. Aku tidak perlu tidur karena aku hanya bertugas untuk menemanimu dan menjagamu―sepanjang hari, tak peduli salju turun ataupun bunga sakura berguguran."

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

Ogiwara menarik dirinya berdiri. "Aku terlahir hanya dengan memiliki otak dan hati, Kuroko." Ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya menyentuh pelipisnya. "Otak mengontrol kerja tubuhku yang berpusat dari pikiranku. Membuatku bisa memutuskan untuk merespon hal yang kurasakan." Ogiwara kemudian menurunkan tangannya, menunjuk dadanya. Tidak ada detak konstan disana. Tidak ada sesuatu yang membuat dada itu naik dan turun dengan tempo tertentu. Ogiwara bernafas, namun udara itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya tanpa memproses sesuatu. Disana―di dadanya―ia hanya dapat merasakan sesuatu. "Dan hati yang dapat merasakan berbagai hal seperti yang kau rasakan. Perasaan sedih, senang, kesal, marah, rindu. Namun aku terlahir dengan mengemban sebuah tugas, yaitu untuk menemani dan melindungi orang yang ditakdirkan untuk kulindungi." Ogiwara tersenyum. "Dan kau lah orangnya."

"Itu berarti kau hidup untuk melindungiku?"

Kembali pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tentu saja!"

Dan sebuah jawaban yang sama terlontar dari bibir Ogiwara Shigehiro, seperti janji yang ia ucapkan setiap malam. "Istirahatlah, Kuroko. _Oyasumi_. (Selamat tidur)" Ujar Ogiwara seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

_Jimat Venus nomor 7._

Kuroko sempat berujar, "_Arigatou,_ (Terima kasih,) Ogiwara-_kun_. _Oyasumi nasai_." sebelum membungkus manik _saffir_nya, seolah ia tengah terseret untuk masuk dalam buaian mimpi yang '_guardian_'nya buat sesaat setelah menjentikkan jarinya. Seperti sebelumnya, Ogiwara akan membuainya dengan mimpi indah saat Kuroko tidak bisa terlelap.

"Tentu kau sangatlah menyukainya, bukan, Kuroko? Dari kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga sekarang."

.

.


	2. Being with You

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

being with you © Ai Natha [Alenta93]

inspirated by

Sailor Fuku ni Onegai! – Meca Tanaka

Watashi no Okusuri – Takamiya Satoru

.

**Length :** 6106 words [oneshot]

**Pairing[s] :** AkashixKuroko | Ogiwara/Kuroko

**Genre[s] :** AU | Fantasy | Friendship

**Warnings :** shonen ai, possibly OOC

.

.

**being with you**

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou berlari cepat sebelum menarik seseorang dan terguling di pinggir jalan. Suara klakson mobil itu masih menggema disusul dengan pejalan kaki yang menoleh ke arah mereka berdua yang tersungkur. Akashi menghiraukannya, ia menatap tajam bocah dalam pelukannya. Sepasang manik _crimson_nya menyusuri tubuh mungil itu, berharap tak ada luka yang berarti. "_Sugoi itai tokoro aru?_ (Apa ada yang sakit?)" Ada kesan khawatir di balik suara _bariton_nya yang tegas.

Bocah bersurai _blue aqua_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menggeleng pelan. "_Da-daijoubu desu_. (A-aku baik-baik saja.)" Ujarnya lirih.

Akashi menarik dirinya menjadi setengah duduk dengan menumpu berat tubuhnya pada sebelah sikunya. Mendapati bocah di hadapannya ini masih _shock_―hanya duduk di pangkuannya dengan manik _saffir_ yang menerawang jauh―Akashi kemudian menepuk kepalanya pelan sebelum mengacak surai _blue aqua_nya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau harus hati-hati saat menyeberang sekalipun lampu pejalan kaki sudah berubah hijau." Ia menasihati. "Kau bisa berdiri?" Akashi yang sudah menarik dirinya berdiri mengulurkan tangannya.

Menyambut uluran Akashi, bocah itu menarik dirinya berdiri namun sebelah kakinya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia mendesis.

"Lututmu terluka." Ujar Akashi begitu mendapati sebelah lutut bocah mungil itu mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi lalu menggendong bocah itu dan membawanya pulang.

Sudah satu minggu Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko Tetsuya―dari kejauhan. Seorang bocah berusia tiga belas tahun, bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih pucat, bersurai biru muda sewarna langit cerah di musim panas, berwajah datar dan berekspresi dari manik _saffir_ cerahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya, sesosok manusia yang sudah tertulis dalam garis takdir untuk dilindunginya. Selama satu minggu ini, Akashi bertugas untuk mengamati dan mempelajari kehidupan orang yang akan dilindunginya―atau biasa disebut 'target'nya―sebelum benar-benar mengemban tugas untuk menemani dan melindungi 'target' tersebut kurang dari satu tahun lagi.

.

***55***

.

_RAKUZAN_

_merupakan sebuah perkumpulan berisikan para _guardians_ yang terlahir ke dunia dan mengemban sebuah tugas. Tugas yang sudah ada sejak di kehidupan sebelum-sebelumnya. Setiap _guardian_ yang lahir, ia telah mendapatkan 'target' yang telah ditakdirkan untuk dilindunginya. _Guardian_ akan turun ke bumi, sekitar satu tahun menjelang sang 'target' ditinggalkan atau kehilangan seseorang atau sosok yang berarti baginya. Saat itulah, _guardian _menjalankan tugasnya._

_Sebelum saat itu tiba, dalam rentang waktu satu tahun itu, para _guardians_ akan diberi kesempatan selama tiga bulan untuk memperhatikan dan mempelajari kehidupan 'target'nya. Selama tiga bulan itu, para _guardians_ harus mengamati dan memahami 'target'nya tanpa berkontak langsung dengan sang 'target'. Mencari tahu apa saja yang dibutuhkannya, apa hal yang ditakutinya, dan sebagainya karena delapan bulan setelahnya―satu bulan menjelang sang 'target' benar-benar ditinggalkan orang atau sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya―_guardian_ akan mulai menjalankan tugasnya untuk menemani dan melindungi sang 'target'. Selalu berada disisi 'target'nya, hingga akhir dari kehidupan sang 'target'._

Guardian_ lahir dan hidup untuk melindungi 'target' yang berada dalam garis takdir untuk dilindunginya. Dan kebahagiaan sang 'target' adalah prioritas utama para _guardians.

.

***55***

.

Manik _crimson_ Akashi menatap lurus lutut kiri Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Akashi hendak mengayunkan tangannya membuat sebuah tanda bintang tak kasat mata saat ia mengatupkan kembali bibirnya. Akashi menggenggam tangannya, mengurungkan niatnya."Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan kotak P3K." Titah Akashi kemudian usai mendudukkan Kuroko Tetsuya di atas _tatami _(Tikar jerami/tikar Jepang) di ruang duduk. Akashi beralih ke koridor dekat tangga sebelum mengambil kotak putih berisikan obat-obatan itu.

Akashi mengambil kapas kemudian menuangkan sedikit alkohol sebelum menyentuhkannya pada luka Kuroko yang membuat bocah itu meringis. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Akashi kemudian menuangkan obat merah pada luka Kuroko. Bocah itu menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan sakit.

"_Itai no heiki? _(Apa lukanya tidak sakit?)" Tanya Akashi sementara tangannya melilit perban.

Kuroko menggeleng polos menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Tentu saja sakit. Mungkin batinnya sudah berteriak, _"Docchi ga heiki desuka?_ (Mananya yang tidak sakit?)_"_ namun nyatanya ia bungkam. Manik _saffir_nya tak lepas memandang gerak gerik pemuda asing di depannya ini. Sesekali Kuroko memandang sekelilingnya. "_Koko wa_―? (Ini―? *maksudnya: ini, rumah―?)"

"_Socchi no ie, darou_. (Tentu saja rumahmu kan?)" Akashi memotong kalimat Kuroko.

Usai dengan pekerjaannya, Akashi beralih mengembalikan kotak putih itu sebelum menuju dapur dan mencuci tangannya. Ia kemudian kembali ke ruang duduk, masih dengan tatapan Kuroko yang memandangnya bingung.

"_Kimi tte― dare? _(Kau― siapa?)" Kuroko membuka mulutnya melontarkan isi kepalanya.

Akashi menatap manik _saffir_ itu lurus. "Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengenal pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua darinya ini―jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari Kuroko yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun. Seingatnya, ia tak memiliki teman bernama―Akashi Seijuurou?

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya merespon tingkah Kuroko, seolah tak menyadari bocah itu tengah kebingungan. Tentu saja Akashi menyadari kebingungan Kuroko dibalik wajah datar bocah _blue aqua_ itu, hanya saja Akashi tak mengatakannya, ia ingin membuat Kuroko mengatasi keingin-tahuannya dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Aku tak memiliki teman bernama Akashi Seijuurou." Ujar Kuroko kemudian.

"Kau akan memilikinya."

Jawaban singkat Akashi membuat Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya lagi, perlahan mengatasi rasa ingin tahunya yang semakin besar mengenai pemuda bersurai merah di depannya ini.

Akashi mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Tidak masalah untukku."

Kuroko memutar bola mata _saffir_nya. "Lalu? Apa kau akan menjadi temanku?"

"Kalau kau menginginkannya." Senyum Akashi.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu―'Akashi-_kun_'_?_" Suara Kuroko nyaris hilang saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir disusul dengan tubuhnya yang menghangat.

"Panggil aku sesukamu, Tetsuya." Akashi mengulurkan tangan mengacak surai _blue aqua_ itu.

Kuroko mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, rasa hangat itu kini menyambangi kedua pipinya, membuat pipi pucat Kuroko sedikit merona. "Darimana Akashi-_kun_ tahu namaku?"

"Aku mengetahui semuanya."

"Semuanya?" Manik _saffir_ itu melebar, masih tak lepas menatap Akashi. Mendapati Akashi mengangguk, Kuroko kembali bertanya. "Apa kau pernah datang kemari saat aku tidak di rumah?"

Akashi menggeleng.

"Tapi kau tahu letak kotak P3K di rumahku." Kuroko memandang Akashi polos.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, Tetsuya? Aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku juga mengetahui masa depanmu."

"Masa―depanku?" Kuroko semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya." Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Jitsu wa, dare datta kke? _(Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?)" Tanya Kuroko yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman Akashi.

Kuroko tak menghindari saat Akashi mengusap pipinya, menghantarkan rasa dingin hingga bulu kuduknya meremang. Kuroko yang tak tahu tengah berhadapan dengan siapa pun mengusap-usap lengannya. "Jemarimu―dingin sekali, Akashi-_kun_~"

.

***55***

.

Guardians

_terlahir dengan fisik sama seperti manusia yang berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun. Yang membedakan adalah, mereka tidak memiliki detak konstan di dada mereka. Tidak mengatur diafragma dengan tempo yang teratur. Memang, mereka menarik dan menghembuskan nafas, namun udara yang dihirup hanya masuk begitu saja tanpa memproses apapun. Mereka juga memiliki cairan merah pekat yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya―sama seperti manusia―namun sel kehidupan dalam tubuh mereka mati. Sama halnya dengan udara yang mereka hirup, darah dalam tubuh para _guardians_ juga hanya mengalir begitu saja. Katakanlah mereka memiliki jantung, paru-paru, lambung dan segala alat penting untuk kehidupan seorang manusia, tapi milik mereka―semuanya mati._

_Tak ada kehidupan dalam tubuh _guardians. _Yang hidup dalam tubuh mereka hanyalah otak yang berpikir dan hati yang merasakan. Hati yang berisi perasaan dan otak yang memproses tindakan yang diambil atas perasaan itu. Mereka tidak merasakan sakit sekalipun cairan merah itu keluar dari tubuh mereka. Mereka bahkan dapat menutup luka itu dengan jimat yang telah mereka pelajari._

_Kemudian selama tiga bulan mengemban tugas awal, yaitu mengamati dan memahami kehidupan sang 'target', ada beberapa aturan yang telah ditentukan. Para _guardians_ tidak diijinkan untuk membuat suatu kontak apapun dengan sang 'target'. Para _guardian_s juga tidak diijinkan untuk mengatakan mengenai siapa dirinya sebelum saatnya tiba. Meeka telah bersumpah, dan jika _guardian_ itu melanggar―_

.

***55***

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan Kuroko Tetsuya telah berteman dengan Akashi Seijuurou―sosok yang ia anggap sama sepertinya―manusia. Selama dua minggu ini, Kuroko Sayaka―nenek Kuroko mengijinkan Akashi untuk tinggal di rumah mereka dan selama itu pula Akashi selalu menemani Kuroko, juga membantunya. Akashi belajar memasak, mencuci dan menjemur pakaian, mencuci piring, membersihkan diri―mandi. Ia juga belajar merasakan panas-tidaknya suatu benda, seperti saat menyiapkan air mandi di _ofuro _(_Bathub)_, ia harus dapat memperkirakan dalam suhu berapa, tubuh manusia mampu menerima hangatnya air. Awalnya Akashi tak merasakan apapun. Permukaan kulitnya mati rasa, namun setelah Kuroko membiasakannya, kini Akashi mampu membedakannya. Perlahan, ia dapat merasakannya―bukan, ia dapat memperkirakannya.

Ia belajar segala hal mulai dari awal. Akashi ingat, nenek Kuroko pernah mengatakan bahwa segala sesuatu itu pastilah membutuhkan proses. Akashi pun perlahan mulai jarang memakai jimat yang sudah dipelajarinya. Jimat yang membuat segelanya menjadi mudah. Ia tak pernah menggunakan jimat itu lagi setelah ia hampir memperlihatkannya pada Kuroko dua minggu lalu.

Sembari berbaring di samping Kuroko yang sudah terlelap, Akashi mengangkat tangannya membuat tanda bintang tak kasat mata itu dalam sekejap. _Jimat Saturnus nomor 4_, "Untuk memerangkap musuh, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak." Gumamnya lirih, sangat lirih. Ia tak ingin mengusik tidur Kuroko. Akashi kemudian membuat tanda bintang yang lain. _Jimat Mars nomor 4_. "Dapat menyembuhkan berbagai luka." Akashi terbiasa menghafalkan bentuk jimat tersebut dalam kepalanya. Ia menghafalkannya berkali-kali guna menghabiskan malamnya. Ia tak butuh tidur. _Jimat Venus nomor 4_, "Dapat membuat sebuah mimpi dan halusinasi." Gumamnya dan tangannya telah membuat tanda bintang itu lagi. Setelah usahanya dulu menghafalkan bentuk jimat itu dalam kepalanya, kini Akashi dapat memunculkan simbol bintang jimatnya―yang rumit―secepat ia memikirkan bentuk dan menyebutkan huruf 'A'.

Selama dua minggu tak menggunakannya, Akashi berpikir ia telah lupa dan tidak bisa secepat dulu memakai jimatnya. Namun ia salah. Kepalanya mampu mengingat semuanya dan memproses cepat pikirannya.

Akashi termenung, ia menyadari satu hal. Ia mempelajari kehidupan manusia secara langsung. Sesuatu yang merupakan sebuah dosa. Akashi ingat, sebagai _guardian_ yang akan melindungi Kuroko kurang dari satu tahun lagi, ia tak diijinkan berkontak langsung selama tiga bulan masa pengamatannya. Itu mutlak dan sudah merupakan aturan yang telah ditetapkan Raja. Namun Akashi melanggarnya lantaran tubuhnya bergerak untuk melindungi pemuda _blue aqua_ itu dari tabrakan yang hampir terjadi dua minggu lalu.

Sebenarnya Akashi tak berhak untuk menolongnya. Ada beberapa cerita yang pernah didengarnya di RAKUZAN, bahwa beberapa dari _guardians senior_nya ikut 'pergi' empat puluh sembilan hari setelah 'target'nya meninggal. Baik meninggal di depan matanya, maupun jauh sebelum ia dapat menikmati kehidupan di dunia. Singkatnya, kehidupan para _guardians_ bergantung pada seberapa lama kehidupan 'target'nya. Dan semenjak pertama kali Akashi turun ke bumi, ia seolah terikat dengan pemuda mungil itu dan tak ingin apapun terjadi padanya. Ia ingin melindunginya.

.

***55***

.

"_Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dan kau sudah bersumpah? Kau bilang ingin melindunginya, tapi ini belum saatnya. Ada kalanya kau dapat menunjukkan dirimu di depan 'target'mu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lebih lama._

"_Kau hanyalah seorang pendosa yang bahkan tak layak menjadi seorang _guardian_. Kau hanya terlalu bernafsu untuk bersama dengan 'target'mu dan tak bisa menahannya. _Guardian_ bukanlah hanya pelindung, tapi juga sosok yang menemani sang 'target' tanpa ikut campur dalam kehidupannya. Dan yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah sebuah dosa. Dosa yang tak termaafkan."_

.

***55***

.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi tengah menarik selimut menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan juga Kuroko yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak mengantuk, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko mengarahkan manik bulatnya mendongak menatap Akashi yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Mengarahkan manik _crimson_nya menatap bocah mungil itu, Akashi kemudian menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Meletakknya di atas nakas di samping ranjang, ia kemudian beringsut ke balik selimut dan berbaring, mengarahkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kuroko. "Kau sudah mengantuk?" Akashi mengusap helaian _blue aqua_ itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak dijadikan bantalan kepala.

_DEG!_

Akashi menyibak selimutnya dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Manik _crimson_nya sempat menangkap sekelebat sosok bertudung hitam dari celah korden yang tertiup angin. Seketika perasaan tidak tenang mengambil alih.

Akashi yang bangkit dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba itu menarik sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Kuroko. "Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

Beranjak dari ranjang, Akashi beralih pada jendela yang masih terbuka itu. Usai menengok dan memandang awas pada sekitar di luar sana, Akashi kemudian menutupnya. Tanpa menghilangkan kerutan samar di dahinya, Akashi berbalik dan kembali berbaring. "Bukan apa-apa, Tetsuya. _Ne,_ kau sudah mengantuk?" Akashi mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kuroko menggeleng sebelum mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Akashi sementara Akashi masih mengelus rambut Kuroko. Hening beberapa saat hingga Kuroko membuka mulutnya. "_Ne,_ Akashi-_kun_. Aku tak mendengar detak jantungmu." Kuroko meremat kaus yang Akashi kenakan tepat di dadanya.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia kemudian membuat tanda bintang tak kasat mata itu di balik punggung Kuroko. "_Jimat Venus nomor 4._" Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Kuroko, meminta bocah itu untuk menatapnya. "Coba kau dengar lagi." Senyum Akashi.

Kuroko kembali beringsut, semakin mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya pada Akashi. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangan mungilnya untuk ikut merasakan, seolah tidak percaya jika ia tadi benar-benar tak mendengar apapun.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Akashi yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Akashi beruntung, Kuroko masih kecil dan tak memikirkan ia akan menggunakan jimatnya untuk membuat halusinasi. "Sekarang tidurlah, Tetsuya." Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko usai bocah itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan, "_Oyasumi, _Akashi-_kun_."

.

***55***

.

_RAKUZAN memiliki seorang Raja._

_Raja yang mengatur segala sesuatunya. Raja yang menentukan garis takdir para _guardians_nya. Raja yang memimpin dan mendidik para _guardians_nya untuk menjadi _guardian _yang dapat diandalkan serta mampu mengemban dan menyelesaikan tugasnya._

_Kehidupan para _guardians_ bergantung pada seberapa lama kehidupan 'target'nya._

_Para_ guardians_ lahir saat janin mulai terbentuk. Semenjak saat itu, Raja telah menggariskan takdir seorang _guardian_ untuk melindungi sesosok manusia yang belum lahir. Raja mengajarkannya berbagai hal, mendidiknya dan membuatnya menjadi _guardian_ yang layak. Bila janin itu tak terselamatkan, maka sosok _guardian_ yang telah ditakdirkan untuk melindunginya juga akan melebur dan lenyap bersama jiwa sosok calon manusia itu. _Guardians_ akan lenyap dan menghilang saat kehidupan sang 'target' berakhir, bersama dengan jiwa yang 'pergi'._

_._

***55***

.

"Akashi."

Akashi bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga manik _crimson_nya menangkap sosok tinggi di hadapannya dengan jelas. "Shigehiro? Sedang apa kau disini?" Akashi berbisik seraya memandang sosok di depannya dan Kuroko yang terlelap disampingnya bergantian.

Ogiwara memandang Kuroko sendu, ia kemudian mengarahkan manik _orange_ gelapnya menatap lurus manik _crimson _Akashi. "_Ou-sama _(Raja) memintaku untuk menjemputmu."

Mengerutkan dahi, Akashi bertanya, "Aku masih memiliki waktu tiga hari lagi. Ada apa dengan _Ou-sama?_"

Ogiwara berdecak. "Kau keliru dengan pertanyaanmu, Akashi. Bukan ada apa dengan _Ou-sama_, tapi ada apa denganmu?!" Ogiwara meninggikan volume suaranya, membuat Akashi menarik jari telunjuknya ke depan mulut dan berdesis. Mengerti, Ogiwara berbisik sebelum mengajak Akashi membicarakannya di luar. "Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

.

Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan gumpalan salju yang perlahan turun jatuh menyapa pipinya. Angin malam musim dingin menerpa keduanya di balkon kediaman Kuroko, namun Akashi dan Ogiwara tak begidik. Mereka bahkan tak merasakan apapun. "Aku mengerti." Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Ogiwara memaku manik jingganya pada pemuda mungil bersurai merah yang masih mendongak di sampingnya.

Akashi memalingkan pandangannya. Manik _crimson_nya beradu dengan manik _orange_ kecoklatan yang memandangnya tajam. "Aku salah berada disisi Tetsuya saat ini."

Ogiwara kembali mendecakkan lidahnya, "Lalu kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?!" Ia tak habis pikir dengan Akashi yang dengan mudahnya melanggar sumpahnya. "Kau tahu sanksi atas perbuatan―"

"Aku tahu, Shigehiro." Akashi memotong kalimat Ogiwara. "_Ou-sama_ tak akan membiarkanku menjadi _guardian_ Tetsuya." Akashi kembali memandang jauh langit malam yang kelam, khas langit musim dingin.

"Lalu?! Apa kau memang tak berniat menjadi _guardian_nya, Akashi?" Tanya Ogiwara lelah. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Akashi.

Dan jawaban Akashi Seijuuro membuat Ogiwara Shigehiro menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan manik jingganya terbelalak sempurna.

"Jika aku boleh mengatakan satu permintaan pada _Ou-sama_, aku ingin dilahirkan sebagai manusia biasa di kehidupan selanjutnya."

.

***55***

.

_Saat kematian atau akhir dari kehidupan sang 'target' memisahkannya dengan sang _guardian_, mereka dapat mengucapkan permohonan pada _Kami-sama_ agar mereka dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya._

.

***55***

.

Malam itu juga, saat Ogiwara diperintahkan untuk menjemput Akashi, usai berbincang di balkon dan melihat bagaimana Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko Tetsuya yang terlelap sebelum meninggalkannya, kini Ogiwara berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi Seijuurou hendak menemui sang Raja.

Memasuki ruangan dengan pintu besar setinggi tiga meter itu, Akashi dan Ogiwara dapat merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Ogiwara sempat menggedikkan bahunya sementara sebelah tangannya menangkup tengkuknya.

"Akashi~" Panggil Ogiwara lirih.

"Tenang saja, Shigehiro. _Ou-sama_ takkan melakukan apapun padamu." Akashi menjawab tanpa menoleh Ogiwara yang berjalan di sampingnya. Akashi tetap melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan dimana sang Raja tengah menunggunya.

.

"_Shitsurei itashimasu_. (Permisi.) Sa-saya kemari membawa Akashi seperti permintaan _Ou-sama_." Ogiwara tergagap. Entah mengapa aura yang menguar di ruangan ini membuatnya sulit berkata-kata. Semua kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia bisa menyampaikan laporannya itu pun setelah ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Santai saja, Shigehiro. Kau tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu." Sang Raja kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Jimat Jupiter nomor 1." Gumamnya dan seketika Ogiwara tak lagi merasakan aura menyeramkan itu.

Pandangan sang Raja beralih pada Akashi. Wajahnya yang semula tersenyum lembut pada Ogiwara kini mengeras saat manik matanya bertatapan langsung dengan manik _crimson_ pemuda mungil bersurai merah itu. "Kau tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu, Seijuurou?!" Suara tegas sang Raja menggema dalam ruangan besar itu.

Akashi jelas dapat merasakan kemarahan pada aura sang Raja, sementara Ogiwara yang berdiri di samping Akashi tak merasakan apapun selain ia dapat mengerti akan kemarahan sang Raja dari suara yang dikeluarkan dan wajah Raja yang mengeras. "Saya tahu, _Ou-sama_." Jawab Akashi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" Tanya sang Raja.

"Saya tidak seharusnya berada di sisi Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum waktunya tiba."

"Kau tahu? Kau bahkan tak pantas menyebut namanya!"

Akashi mendongak, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang Raja di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi _guardian_nya, Akashi Seijuurou! Kau tak pantas! Dan kau tak layak karena kau telah melanggar sumpahmu sendiri!" Jeda. Sang Raja menatap lurus pada sosok mungil Akashi. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, seorang _guardian_ tidak seharusnya menemui orang yang akan dilindunginya sebelum waktunya. Kau akan dihukum di ruang tertutup mulai hari ini dan kami akan menghapus ingatannya!"

.

***55***

.

_"Apa ini sudah cukup?" Akashi mencelupkan sebelah tangannya pada bak mandi. Kini ia tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi, membantu Kuroko menyiapkan air hangat untuk nenek Kuroko mandi._

_ "Coba kulihat," Bocah mungil itu kemudian beralih dan mencelupkan tangannya. "Panas!" Teriaknya seraya menarik tangannya keluar sebelum mengibas-ngibaskannya. "I-ini panas sekali!" Kuroko mengarahkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyalakan kran guna mengalirkan air dingin. Sesekali ia meniup-niup tangannya. "Apa Akashi-_kun_ tak merasa panas?" Ia menelengkan kepalanya mengingat bagaimana Akashi dengan santai mengaduk bak mandi itu dengan tangannya._

_ Akashi menggeleng. Tubuhnya tak merasakan apapun. _Panas itu, seperti apa?_ Pikirnya._

_Mematikan kran, Kuroko kembali mencelupkan tangannya. "Nah, coba Akashi-_kun_ rasakan." Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi, mencelupkannya perlahan ke dalam bak mandi. "Hangat kan?"_

_Akashi bungkam. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bahkan tak merasakan apapun. Air yang ini dengan yang tadi sama sekali tak berbeda menurutnya._

_Melihat Akashi yang diam, Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada wastafel di sudut kamar mandi. "Coba rasakan yang ini." Kuroko menarik Akashi ke wastafel, ia kemudian mengalirkan airnya. "Bagaimana rasanya? Berbeda bukan?" Manik _saffir_nya menatap lurus manik _crimson_ Akashi._

_Kuroko tak lelah mengajari Akashi. Keesokan harinya pun sama. Kuroko meminta Akashi merasakan. Setelah berulang kali, lama kelamaan Akashi dapat mengerti mana yang dikatakan sebagai air panas, dingin dan hangat. Bukan. Tentu saja Akashi tak dapat merasakannya, namun Akashi dapat melihatnya. Saat air segera mengepulkan uap usai dituang, maka air itu adalah air panas. Saat air itu tak mengeluarkan uap, maka itu adalah air dingin. Dan karena Akashi tak mengerti hangat itu yang seperti apa, Akashi sudah memperkirakan berapa banyak air dingin yang dibutuhkan agar air panas itu dapat menjadi air hangat yang mampu diterima oleh tubuh manusia._

_Ekspresi Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak pernah Akashi duga akan dilihatnya pun terpampang begitu nyata di hadapannya saat Kuroko melihat ia mampu membedakan ketiga jenis air itu dengan baik. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis. Sebuah ekspresi yang selalu Akashi simpan baik-baik dalam memori otaknya._

.

***55***

.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi _guardian_nya, Akashi Seijuurou! Kau tak pantas! Dan kau tak layak karena kau telah melanggar sumpahmu sendiri!" Jeda. Sang Raja menatap lurus pada sosok mungil Akashi. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, seorang _guardian_ tidak seharusnya menemui orang yang akan dilindunginya sebelum waktunya. Kau akan dihukum di ruang tertutup mulai hari ini dan kami akan menghapus ingatannya!"

Manik _crimson_ Akashi membulat mendapati pernyataan itu. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia akan dihukum, namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang Raja akan menghapus ingatan Kuroko. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan, _Ou-sama_." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Akashi. Akashi tak ingin kenangan yang telah ia buat selama hampir tiga bulan ini bersama Kuroko hilang begitu saja. "Jangan hapus ingatannya."

Ogiwara juga terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka sang Raja akan mengambil keputusan itu. Ogiwara mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Sang Raja mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ogiwara. "Ada apa, Shigehiro? Apa kau juga akan mengatakan 'jangan'?" Tanya sang Raja dengan nada yang lebih lembut dibandingkan saat beliau berbicara dengan Akashi, namun Ogiwara tetap dapat merasakan ketegasan dalam pertanyaannya.

Ogiwara membuka mulutnya sejenak sebelum kembali mengatupkannya. Ogiwara tahu ia takkan bisa mengubah keputusan sang Raja, tapi ia ingin berusaha. Entahlah tapi jauh dalam benak Ogiwara, ia mendukung keputusan Akashi yang sempat mengagetkannya tadi―keputusan yang Akashi katakan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan mereka sebelum pergi menemui sang Raja. "Maafkan saya, _Ou-sama_, tapi saya ti―" Jeda. Ogiwara meralat kalimatnya, "―tapi saya kurang setuju dengan keputusan _Ou-sama_."

Sang Raja mengerutkan dahinya, meminta alasan.

"Saya rasa, seperti _guardian_ yang lainnya, _Ou-sama_ juga tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan manusia." Ogiwara membungkus manik jingganya erat saat kalimatnya berakhir.

"Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya tidak seharusnya memiliki kenangan bersama dengan _guardian_nya sebelum waktunya, Shigehiro." Sang Raja mencoba bernegosiasi.

Genggaman Ogiwara semakin mengerat. "Kalau _Ou-sama_ menghapus ingatan Kuroko Tetsuya―" Jeda. Ogiwara mengirup nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "―maka _Ou-sama_ juga akan menghapus kenangan Kuroko Tetsuya bersama Sayaka-_bachan_ yang tersisa, sebelum beliau meninggalkannya sebentar lagi."

Akashi menatap Ogiwara di sampingnya. "_Sayaka-_bachan?_ Sayaka? Kuroko―Sayaka? Bagaimana Shigehiro mengenalnya dan memanggil nama kecil nenek Tetsuya?_" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Akashi.

"Hmm~" Sang Raja menimbang-nimbang tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Ogiwara. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu dari hukuman, Akashi Seijuurou." Pandangan sang Raja kembali mengarah pada Akashi, sementara Ogiwara menghela nafas lega sesaat sebelum kalimat Akashi membuatnya kembali menahan nafasnya.

Pikiran Akashi buyar, manik _crimson_nya beralih menatap lurus sang Raja. "Tapi saya tidak bisa hari ini."

"Kau tahu dimana posisimu, Seijuurou?! Ini bukan saatnya untukmu bernegosiasi!" Raja kembali meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Kumohon~ beri saya waktu beberapa hari lagi dan _Ou-sama_ tak perlu repot-repot meminta Shigehiro untuk membawa saya pulang. Ada yang harus―saya lakukan." Akashi membungkukkan badannya dalam. Ia tak bisa tak menghiraukan sosok bertudung hitam yang sekelebat ia lihat sejak beberapa hari terakhir. "Saya mohon." Pintanya.

"Tiga hari!" Putus sang Raja usai memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Setelah tiga hari, kau akan langsung masuk pada masa hukumanmu!"

.

***55***

.

_Kebahagiaan sang 'target' merupakan prioritas utama para _guardians.

.

***55***

.

"Akashi-_kun_? Aku mencarimu. Kau kemana?" Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, meninggalkan piring-piring yang tengah dicucinya.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Akashi mengalihkan perhatian. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kuroko, bukan? Bahkan selama hampir tiga bulan ini pun Kuroko tak mengetahui bahwa Akashi bukanlah manusia, melainkan seorang _guardian_ yang akan melindunginya kelak―sesuai dengan takdir yang digariskan sebelum ia melanggar sumpahnya.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja―" Manik _saffir_ itu meneduh. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan Akashi-_kun_ yang mengucapkan '_ohayou_' ('selamat pagi') saat aku bangun." Lanjutnya.

Akashi tersenyum. "Kau merindukanku?"

Sontak rona merah menyambangi pipi pucat pemuda _blue aqua_ itu.

_DEG!_

Akashi memalingkan pandangannya cepat. Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak tenang itu kembali menyerbunya. Dan manik _crimson_nya jelas menangkap sosok berjubah hitam dan bertudung itu sebelum menghilang. Dia berada di luar, terlihat dari kaca dapur yang sengaja dibuat menghadap pekarangan samping rumah. Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. Kini sosok itu menampakkan dirinya sedikit lebih lama, seolah keberadaannya ingin diketahui.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ah." Teringat pembicaraan sebelumnya, Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Sekalipun kau memalingkan wajahmu seperti tadi." Akashi menyeringai. "Aku juga tahu, bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuhmu sekalipun kau mengenakan baju." Bisik Akashi disebelah telinga Kuroko.

"Akashi-_kun!_ Pikiranmu terlalu dewasa melebihi umurmu!" Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah.

Akashi terkikik geli sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kuroko. "Aku lapar~" Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kini giliran Kuroko yang terkekeh. "Duduklah, aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu." Ujarnya seraya melangkah kembali ke dapur.

Akashi bersila di ruang duduk keluarga Kuroko. Lapar? Tentu saja tidak. Sebagai seorang _guaardian_, Akashi takkan pernah merasakan lapar. Ia hanya ingin menyantap masakan nenek Kuroko sebelum ia tak dapat lagi merasakannya. Ya. Juga sebelum Kuroko tak dapat merasakannya kurang dari satu tahun kedepan. Akashi tahu, kehadiran seorang _guardian_ hampir sama dengan kehadiran _God of Death_ yang mencabut nyawa seorang manusia sebelum membawa jiwanya pada kehidupan setelah kematian. Hanya saja, _guardian_ datang untuk menemani dan melindungi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Setiap _guardian_ yang turun, maka orang terdekat sosok manusia yang akan dilindunginya itu akan segera pergi. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia merasa keberadaan _guardian_ tak beda dengan _God of Death_ yang mencabut nyawa.

_God of Death?_ Akashi teringat pada sosok bertudung itu. Sosok yang beberapa kali dilihatnya. _Sedang apa dia berkeliaran di sekitar sini? _Seingat Akashi, _God of Death_ akan berkeliaran disekitar manusia yang hidupnya hampir berakhir, sebelum kemudian mencabut nyawanya sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan._ Lantas, bukankah seharusnya ia datang beberapa bulan lagi?_

.

***55***

.

Malam ini adalah hari terakhir Akashi berada di bumi sebelum menjalani masa hukumannya. Usai keluar dari kamar mandi, Akashi mendapati Kuroko yang duduk memeluk lutut menatap televisi di ruang duduk. "Tetsuya?" Sapanya.

"Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya menoleh ke arah Akashi yang masih berdiri tengah mengeringkan surai merahnya.

"Ada apa?" Akashi menyentuhkan jemarinya menangkup pipi Kuroko.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kesepian. Aku tidak tega melihat _Bachan_ terbaring seperti itu." Ujarnya. Manik _saffir_nya berubah sendu. Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi yang menangkup pipinya. Rasa dingin itu menjalar.

Belum sempat Akashi menjawab, Kuroko kembali membuka mulutnya. "Tanganmu dingin sekali, Akashi-_kun_, seperti _Bachan_ saat beliau pingsan siang tadi." Ujarnya dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar.

Akashi tidak menyukai perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyerbunya. Perasaan yang sarat akan ketakutan untuk kehilangan seseorang yang berarti. Akashi tahu, semenjak kehadirannya, waktu Kuroko untuk bersama orang yang terpenting baginya―neneknya―tidaklah lama lagi. Dan hal inilah yang tidak pernah ia sukai. Lantas apa beda kehadirannya dengan kehadiran para _God of Death_ yang datang untuk mengambil jiwa manusia yang masa hidupnya telah habis?

Tanpa sadar Akashi telah membawa bocah tiga belas tahun itu dalam dekapannya. Tidakkah terlalu muda bagi Kuroko untuk merasakan kehilangan orang terpenting baginya? Namun garis takdir telah ditentukan oleh Dewa. Bahkan sang Raja pun tak memiliki hak untuk mengubahnya, terlebih Akashi yang hanyalah seorang _guardian_―yang kini telah melanggar sumpahnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Tanganku terasa dingin karena aku baru saja selesai mandi, bukan?" Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko sayang.

Dingin. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tentu saja. _Guardians _tidak hidup. Benar mereka memiliki tubuh, namun sebenarnya, mereka lebih seperti mayat hidup. Tubuhnya tak memproses apapun kecuali otak dan hatinya. Akashi juga belum siap untuk mengatakan semuanya. Mengatakan akan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, terlebih ia yang kini tak lagi memiliki hak untuk menjadi seorang _guardian_. Tentunya Akashi tak ingin membuat Kuroko semakin merasa kehilangan. Benar. Seharusnya ia tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi memejamkan matanya erat, menyadari dosa besar yang telah diperbuatnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Hanya frase itu yang dapat Akashi ucapkan. Ya, setidaknya semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuk―saat ini.

.

***55***

.

_Tugas utama para _guardians _adalah menemani dan melindungi sang 'target'. Selalu berada disisi 'target'nya, hingga akhir dari kehidupan sang 'target'._

.

***55***

.

Lima hari berlalu semenjak sang Raja memberikan _injury time_ untuk Akashi. Ya, tambahan waktu selama tiga hari yang seharusnya berakhir dua hari yang lalu.

Akashi tengah membantu Kuroko menata ruang duduk tempat mereka bertiga sarapan saat Kuroko menyelanya, "Akashi-_kun_, kita butuh empat _zabuton_."

(*_zabuton_: Bantal duduk. Berbentuk pesegi, biasa dipakai saat duduk di atas lantai yang beralaskan _tatami_.)

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, yang terjawab saat tak lama Kuroko menyapa sosok tinggi bersurai jingga itu dengan akrab.

"_Ohayou, _Ogiwara-_kun_."

Ogiwara menghampiri Kuroko kemudian mengacak surai bocah itu. "_Ohayou._" Sapanya ceria. Ogiwara kemudian beralih menatap Akashi yang membatu di ruang duduk. "_Ohayou,_ Akashi."

"Shige―hiro?"

"_Shitteimasuka, futaritomo? _(Apa kalian saling kenal?)" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya menatap kedua pemuda itu. Tak mendengar jawaban, Kuroko menjelaskan. "_Anou ne,_ Akashi-_kun. Kochira wa shinjin no tonari kinjo no _Ogiwara-_kun desu. Eeto, ikkagetsu mae gurai kanaa. _(Ah, Akashi-_kun_, kenalkan. Ini Ogiwara-_kun_, tetangga baru kami sejak bulan lalu.)Ogiwara-_kun_ sering membantu _Bachan_ belanja dan ini pertama kalinya _Bachan_ mengajak Ogiwara-_kun_ untuk kemari."

Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali menyerbu Akashi seperti saat hari―yang seharusnya menjadi hari―terakhirnya di bumi, saat ia memeluk Kuroko, juga perasaan yang ia rasakan tiap melihat _God of Death_ berkeliaran disekitarnya. "Apa maksudnya?" Akashi bergumam. Pikirannya kemudian menarik kerja otaknya untuk kembali pada penjelasan Kuroko.

―_tetangga baru kami sejak bulan lalu._ Bulan lalu?

―_Ogiwara-_kun_ sering membantu _Bachan_ belanja._ Membantu?

Hati Akashi mencelos, manik _crimson_nya menatap awas pada manik jingga Ogiwara. "_Masaka― _(Jangan katakan―)"

Ogiwara berjalan menghampiri Akashi dan duduk di sebelahnya. "_Zannen da ga, sono toori da. _(Sayang sekali, Akashi, tapi begitulah―seperti yang kau pikirkan.)"

Akashi terbelalak mendengarnya. Jika Ogiwara mengatakan pemikirannya benar, maka keberadaan Ogiwara selama satu bulan disini adalah sebagai _guardian_ nenek Kuroko. Jika ia menunjukkan dirinya di depan 'target'nya, itu berarti sang 'target' tak lama lagi akan kehilangan orang terpentingnya. Kemudian, jika dikaitkan dengan kehadiran _God of Death_ yang ia temui akhir-akhir ini― dengan kata lain―

Pandangan Akashi beralih pada Kuroko yang tengah menuang _miso _(Sup―biasanya ditambah dengan _toufu_/tahu) pada mangkuk-mangkuk kecil di dapur. Dadanya sesak. Perasaan tidak mengenakkan itu benar-benar menyakitinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak segala pemikirannya. Akashi hanya mematung saat Ogiwara berujar dengan manik jingga yang menatapnya sendu.

"_Kami-sama _(Dewa) telah menggariskan takdir manusia yang lahir. _Ou-sama_ juga telah menenentukan takdir para _guardians_nya. Sebagai _guardian_, kita tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, Akashi. Kita tak berhak mengubah takdir manusia. Aku memohon padamu― untuk merelakannya."

.

***55***

.

Tangan Akashi menggenggam erat lengan mungil Kuroko sementara kakinya terus berlari cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang, saat melihat Kuroko tengah berbincang dan tertawa dengan sosok bertudung itu, Akashi sontak meraih lengan Kuroko dan menariknya pergi. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah _cafe _di bawah kanopi yang melindungi mereka dari salju yang turun perlahan.

"Ada apa―Akashi-_kun_? Aku tadi―sedang berbincang dengan―Aomine-_kun_. Dia membantuku―memungut koinku yang terjatuh." Kuroko mencoba menjelaskan diantara nafasnya yang tersengal.

Manik _crimson_ Akashi menatap tajam manik _saffir_ itu. "Kau―" Akashi meraih kedua bahu Kuroko. "Kau tidak seharusnya berbicara dengan Daiki." Ia menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya sekarang? Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Aomine Daiki adalah seorang _God of Death_ yang akan menjemput jiwanya, bukan? Bocah mana yang tak akan ketakutan saat menemui sosok yang akan mencabut nyawanya?

Sekejap, hembusan angin kencang menerpa keduanya, membuat Akashi menarik bocah _blue aqua_ itu dalam pelukannya, melindugi bocah itu dari sayatan es yang mampu merobek kulitnya.

Manik _saffir_ Kuroko membulat saat mendapati darah mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuh Akashi. "A-akashi-_kun_?!" Gumam Kuroko begitu lirih seolah tak dapat menemukan suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

Akashi semakin mendekap Kuroko seraya berbisik di telinga bocah itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Sementara itu, manik _crimson_nya menangkap sosok yang menyerangnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan Ogiwara berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Ou-sama._" Akashi menggumam.

"Aku harus menjemputmu secara paksa, Seijuurou! Kau telah melebihi batas waktu yang telah kutentukan!" Sang Raja melangkah mendekat.

Akashi memundurkan langkahnya, masih dengan Kuroko dalam dekapannya. Hembusan angin setelahnya membuat Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan punggungnya menerima serangan dari sang Raja. Darah semakin banyak bercucuran dari tubuhnya, namun Akashi tak merasakan apapun.

Sesekali Akashi membalas serangan sang Raja seraya berlari menghindar, hingga serangan itu mengenai lengan Kuroko. "Tetsuya!" Hati Akashi mencelos saat telinganya mendengar rintihan bocah itu. Akashi mengayunkan tangannya hendak membuat _Jimat Mars_ untuk menyembuhkan luka Kuroko saat _Jimat Saturnus _sang Raja membuatnya terlempar ke dinding dan terpaku disana. Tak mampu bergerak.

Akashi semakin gusar dan menggenggam tangannya erat kala ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat sang Raja mendekati Kuroko yang duduk membungkukkan tubuhnya, menahan sakit. "Jangan!" Akashi berteriak.

Sang Raja menangkupkan tangan besarnya menutup mata Kuroko seraya mengucapkan mantra.

"Tidak! _Ou-sama_, kumohon jangan!" Akashi berusaha melepaskan ikatan jimat pada tubuhnya. Dan Nihil.

Tak berapa lama, sebelah tangan Kuroko yang meremas lengannya yang terluka itu terkulai begitu saja.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kumohon. Tetsuya!"

Sang Raja menurunkan tangannya, memperlihatkan Kuroko yang perlahan membuka matanya. Kuroko bangkit perlahan dari posisi duduknya. Mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari saku celananya, ia berjalan menghampiri Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" Menatap bocah yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, Akashi siap menerima apapun. Pisau yang dibawa Kuroko bukanlah pisau biasa. Pisau tersebut mampu melukai para _guardians_. Pisau yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan alat yang dipakai untuk menghukum para _guardians_ yang melanggar aturan.

Kuroko mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi sebelum mengayunkannya.

_JLEBB!_

Akashi membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati sosok mungil itu terjatuh di hadapannya. Terbaring di depan Akashi dengan pisau yang menancap pada dadanya. Terbaring dengan darah yang mengalir dari dada juga mulutnya. Akashi bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Ne―kimi. _(Hey― kau.)" Bocah _blue aqua_ itu mengarahkan manik _saffir_nya menatap Akashi.

Tenggorokan Akashi semakin tercekat, Kuroko bahkan tak lagi memanggil namanya. "Te-Tetsu-ya." Lirih Akashi, masih dalam posisinya yang terkunci di dinding. Sepasang manik _crimson_nya menatap lurus Kuroko yang terbaring di atas tumpukan salju yang perlahan memerah.

"Aku― tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi― aku merasa― harus mengatakan ini." Jeda. "Kita― akan bertemu lagi― di kehidupan selanjutnya seperti― dongeng tentang para _guardian _yang―" Nafas Kuroko tersengal. "Yang memohon pada― _Kami-sama _untuk dipertemukan kembali― dengan 'target'nya, bukan―? Aku― aku akan menunggumu." Ujar Kuroko terputus-putus.

Dan saat Ogiwara yang sudah tidak mampu menahan perasaannya untuk tidak melakukan apapun hendak menghampiri Kuroko, Aomine telah menarik sosok mungil itu dalam gendongannya. Sebelum manik _saffir_ itu terpejam sempurna, Akashi mampu mendengar sebuah kalimat terakhir terucap dari bibir itu yang diselingi dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah bisa Akashi lupakan.

"_Itsu made mo matteru kara. _(Karena aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun.)"

Setitik air mata perlahan jatuh menuruni pipi Akashi bersamaan dengan salju yang kembali turun. Ketika sang Raja menghapus jimat kekangnya pada Akashi, tubuh Akashi hanya mampu mengikuti gerak gravitasi bumi dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Manik _crimson_nya memandang kosong pada serpihan tubuh Kuroko yang perlahan terbang ke langit.

"Apakah ada permohonan terakhir, Seijuurou?"

.

***55***

.

Permohonan terakhir?

Huh.

Akashi menunduk. Seolah semua telah lenyap. Apa gunanya ia mengatakan permohonan terakhirnya jika sudah tidak ada kenangan tentangnya dalam memori Kuroko―bahkan di saat terakhirnya? Akashi memukul pagar balkon yang ditumpunya kesal. Sekarang ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Akashi."

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Ogiwara bersandar pada balkon di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Ogiwara, membuat Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Maafkan aku yang hanya dapat berdiam diri disana tanpa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu dan melindungi Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tidak masalah. Aku lah yang tidak bisa menjaganya."

Ogiwara dapat melihat tatapan sendu itu. Ia merasa seolah tak lagi ada kehidupan dalam manik _crimson_ itu. Ogiwara merasa Akashi telah kehilangan segalanya. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda mungil itu, meminta Akashi menatapnya. "Biarkan aku berjanji akan satu hal padamu, Akashi." Manik jingga Ogiwara menatap lurus manik _crimson_ Akashi. "Katakanlah permohonan terakhirmu pada _Ou-sama_. Aku dan Kuroko Tetsuya akan menunggumu."

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya, manik _crimson_nya seolah menyiratkan pertanyaan, "_Apa maksudmu?_"

"Kami akan menunggumu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Menghela nafas, Akashi menurunkan tangan Ogiwara dari bahunya, lelah. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya menatap lantai yang dipijaknya. "Itu tidak mungkin, Shigehiro. Tetsuya telah melupakanku―"

"Kau percaya padaku, Akashi?" Ogiwara kembali menarik bahu Akashi, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali menatapnya.

Akashi menyelami manik _orange_ gelap di depannya. Tak ada kebohongan di dalamnya, yang ada hanyalah sebuah kesungguhan yang besar. Begitu besar. Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku janji akan membuatnya kembali mengingatmu." Ujarnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa takdirku di kehidupan selanjutnya akan menjadi _guardian_ Kuroko Tetsuya atau tidak. Tapi aku akan mencarinya dan membuatnya mengingatmu. Aku akan melakukannya hingga kau selesai menjalani hukumanmu dan kembali padanya sebagai― manusia."

.

***55***

.

Ogiwara meremat sebuah _wrist band_ berwarna hitam di tangannya. Ia menahan nafas saat melihat Akashi tengah dibawa ke ruang tertutup untuk menjalani masa hukumannya. Namun, Ogiwara tak bisa tidak merasakan perasaan senang yang menyerbu dadanya kala melihat Akashi mengulaskan senyumnya usai mengatakan permohonan terakhirnya pada sang Raja.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Apa kau sadar akan kesalahanmu?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kau telah melanggar sumpahmu sebagai _guardian_ untuk tidak berkontak langsung dengan 'target' pada masa tugas awalmu selama tiga bulan. Kau juga telah menyalahi takdir seorang manusia dengan menunda kematiannya dan menolongnya. Kau diputuskan akan menjalani hukuman selama 200 tahun atas kesalahan yang kau perbuat." Sang Raja menatap lurus pemuda bersurai meah itu. "Apa permohonan terakhirmu, Akashi Seijuurou?" Tanyanya.

Akashi menatap sang Raja yang berdiri di depannya. Ia telah membuat keputusan. "Aku― ingin dilahirkan sebagai seorang manusia biasa di kehidupan selanjutnya, _Ou-sama_." Setelahnya, Akashi mengarahkan senyum terakhirnya pada Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"_Aku percaya padamu._"

Ogiwara dapat menangkap ucapan Akashi dari gerakan bibirnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat _wristband_ yang digenggamnya setinggi dada, kemudian dilihatnya Akashi mengangguk.

Kembali, pikiran Ogiwara tertarik pada malam saat ia mengucapkan sebuah janji pada Akashi di balkon. Setelah memantapkan diri untuk tetap menyebutkan permohonan terakhirnya di depan sang Raja saat hari eksekusi, Akashi memberikan sepasang _wristband_ berwarna hitam padanya.

Akashi memasangkan satu pada tangan kiri Ogiwara, _"Ini sebagai tanda untuk janji kita."_ Akashi kemudian menarik telapak tangan Ogiwara, meletakkan _wristband_ itu disana sebelum menangkupkan jemari Ogiwara, membuat Ogiwara menggenggam _wristband_ itu. _"Yang ini, berikan pada Tetsuya. Aku ingin dia menyimpannya."_

Setitik cairan bening jatuh saat Ogiwara teringat kalimat terakhir Akashi mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya.

"_Dia― memberikanku banyak hal, Shigehiro."_

.

.

***Fin***

.

.

**A/N:**

Just wait for the epilogue XD

Last words, お誕おめ、赤司征十郎！ o/

Lets celebrate 20-12-2013 ね、みんな :D

Hai, mohon komen, kritik dan sarannya, サンキュウ :*


	3. Epilogue

[FanFic] being with you

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

being with you © Ai Natha [Alenta93]

inspirated by

Sailor Fuku ni Onegai! – Meca Tanaka

Watashi no Okusuri – Takamiya Satoru

.

**Length :** 2444 words [epilogue yang kepanjangan]

**Pairing :** AkashixKuroko | Ogiwara/Kuroko

**Genre[s] :** AU | Fantasy | Romance

**Warnings :** shonen ai, possibly OOC

**.**

**.**

Epilogue

.

.

"Aku tahu kau tak sabar menunggunya, Kuroko." Ogiwara meletakkan dua kotak _bento_ (bekal makan siang) yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan _furoshiki_* di atas meja makan. Manik _orange _gelapnya mendapati Kuroko tengah berdiri di depan kaca setinggi tubuhnya, menatap refleksi dirinya. Surai _blue aqua_nya masih berantakan seperti biasa, wajahnya masih datar tanpa emosi, namun manik _saffir_nya tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya. Ogiwara tersenyum.

*) Kain yang biasa dipakai untuk membungkus _bento_

"Kau mengetahui segalanya, Ogiwara-_kun_~" Kuroko mencibir.

"Hari ini Seirin ada pertandingan persahabatan, bukan? Apa aku perlu membawakan bekal untuk semua teman satu _team_mu?" Ogiwara beralih mencuci tangannya di dapur.

"Tidak perlu, Ogiwara-_kun_. Aku tidak mau mereka memanfaatkan keahlian memasak Ogiwara-_kun._" Kuroko mengambil _bento_ bagiannya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas selempangnya. "_Ne, _Ogiwara-_kun_, ini _bento_ untuk siapa?" Kuroko menunjuk satu bungkusan lain yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Oh, itu untuk―"

_Tok tok tok_

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan menatap pintu yang di ketuk, sebelum kembali memandang satu sama lain.

"_Mou kita no ka?_ (Ah, dia sudah datang?)" Ogiwara mengulaskan sebuah senyuman, membuat Kuroko mengangkat alisnya. "Tolong kau buka pintunya, Kuroko. Aku mencuci piring sebentar sebelum mengantar kalian ke sekolah." Ujar Ogiwara kembali menyibukkan dirinya.

_Kalian?_ Kuroko semakin mengerutkan dahinya, namun ia tetap beralih membuka pintu usai meletakkan tasnya di kursi ruang makan.

Kuroko masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya saat mendapati sosok pemuda yang tak jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan setelan _gakuran_ berwarna hitam di balik mantel _maroon_ panjangnya yang mencapai lutut berdiri di balik pintu yang baru ia buka. Sosok pemuda tampan bersurai merah dan berkulit putih dengan _eye patch _menutupi sebelah matanya.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia menelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda ini tak asing baginya. Tapi, siapa? Entahlah, Kuroko tak mengerti, tapi perasaan bahagia dan rindu itu menyeruak dalam dadanya. Segala pikiran menyerbu otaknya, menyusun sebuah _puzzle_ memori yang samar namun mampu menariknya membuat sebuah kesimpulan mengenai sosok di hadapannya ini. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko meneteskan air matanya. Bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"A-ka-shi-_kun?_"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tercekat mendapati Kuroko tiba-tiba menangis di depannya. Mengulurkan tangan, pemuda itu merangkul Kuroko. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda _blue aqua_ ini. Manik _crimson_ kanannya menangkap sebuah ruangan di sudut koridor _apato_ dan membimbing Kuroko untuk masuk kesana―yang ternyata adalah dapur dengan ruang makan―sebelum meminta Kuroko duduk di salah satu kursinya.

Ogiwara menolehkan kepalanya saat ada yang mengunjungi ruang makan. Tersenyum lebar, Ogiwara menyambut kedatangan dua pemuda itu. "_Okaeri,_*Akashi. (Selamat datang, Akashi.)"

*) _Okaerinasai _biasa diucapkan oleh orang yang berada di rumah untuk menyambut orang yang baru pulang.

Akashi Seijuurou ―pemuda bersurai merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum beralih mendekati Ogiwara. Berdiri sejenak di depan pemuda itu, Akashi mengangsurkan secarik kertas sebelum beralih mengambil gelas dan menuang air putih.

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum membaca pergerakan bibir Akashi saat mengucapkan, "_Hi-sa-shi-bu-ri, Shi-ge-hi-ro._ (Lama tak berjumpa, Shigehiro.)" Kemudian Ogiwara melihat bagaimana Akashi membantu Kuroko meneguk air sebelum kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi pucat Kuroko. Ogiwara kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan bersandar pada _pantry_, memunggungi kedua pemuda itu di meja makan.

"_Terima kasih, sudah menepati janjimu, Shigehiro._"

Ogiwara terkekeh usai membaca sederetan tulisan rapi milik Akashi pada secarik kertas yang diterimanya. Manik _orange _kecoklatannya beralih menatap lengan kirinya. _Wristband_ hitam itu masih bertengger disana. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menahan agar cairan bening itu tak menuruni pipinya. "Semoga kalian bahagia." Gumamnya lirih.

.

*55*

.

Sementara di ruang makan, Akashi menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya, setengah berdiri di depan Kuroko. Menggenggam tangan yang bergetar itu. Akashi kemudian menangkup punggung tangan Kuroko sebelum membaliknya menumpukannya di atas paha pemuda itu. Akashi membiarkan telapak tangannya Kuroko menengadah. Dengan raut khawatir, Akashi menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya menuliskan sesuatu.

"_Sugoi itai toko aru?"_

Pertanyaan itu― Air mata itu semakin deras menuruni pipi pucat Kuroko kala semua memori itu menyeruak dalam kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang sama pernah ia dengar saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Entah sudah berapa tahun yang lalu. _I-inikah, orang yang ditunggunya selama ini? Inikah orang yang dilupakannya selama ini?_ Batin Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

Saat jemari itu berhenti menuliskan pertanyaan itu di telapak tangannya, Kuroko semakin tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia mengusapnya beberapa kali namun perasaan senang dan sakit itu menyerbunya. Kuroko kemudian sedikit membungkuk dan menarik Akashi dalam pelukannya. Rasa hangat itu menguar dari tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu. Kuroko tak lagi merasa dingin seperti pertemuan mereka pertama dulu. Bahkan tangan pemuda ini juga terasa hangat membelai surai _blue aqua_nya. Bibirnya yang gemetar kembali menyebut nama itu. "Akashi-_kun_~"

Akashi mengusap punggung Kuroko dan mengelus helaian _blue aqua_ yang amat dirindukannya itu lembut. Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya. Setiap udara yang ia hirup mengandung wangi _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda dalam pelukannya ini. Wangi yang Akashi suka. Wangi yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Tak lama, Akashi kemudian melepas pelukan Kuroko, ia mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi pucat itu. Akashi kemudian membuka mulutnya. Perlahan ia mengeja frase yang diucapkannya agar Kuroko menangkap apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "_Ta-da-i-ma._ (Aku pulang.)"

Manik _saffir_ Kuroko beralih fokus pada bibir Akashi yang terbuka. Sebuah frase itu terucap tanpa suara namun disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang Kuroko rindukan. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyambangi dadanya, Kuroko membalas senyum seraya mengucapkan, "_Okaerinasai, _Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi kembali menyentuhkan telunjuknya, menuliskan pertanyaan di telapak tangan Kuroko perlahan.

Kuroko menunggu dengan sabar, mencerna apa yang Akashi tuliskan sebelum berkata, "Tujuh―tujuh belas tahun." menjawab pertanyaan Akashi―"Tetsuya, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"_Dulu, aku bertemu denganmu saat usiamu baru tiga belas tahun."_ Sejenak Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Ia mengulaskan senyum sebelum kembali menuliskan. "Zenzen kawaranai. (_Kau sama sekali tidak berubah._) _Hanya tubuhmu yang bertambah tinggi._"

Kuroko melebarkan matanya, "Benarkah?" Tanyanya yang mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"_Saat itu kau lucu dan manis sekali. Kau begitu polos dan aku suka melihatmu mengatasi rasa penasaranmu padaku. Kau ingat saat mengajariku membedakan air panas, dingin dan hangat? Saat itu kita menyiapkan air hangat untuk _Bachan_, dan kau mengajariku saat aku menuang air terlalu panas――"_

Pipi pucat Kuroko kini merona. Benar ia tak mengingat sedetail itu―Ogiwara lah yang membuatnya mengingat tentang sosok Akashi, namun Kuroko tak bisa menghindari perasaannya yang menghangat tiap Akashi menyuarakan cerita―sepenggal memori ingatan―nya dengan menuliskan pada telapak tangannya.

"_Dan apa kau ingat kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau terbiasa dengan aku yang mengucapkan '_ohayou_' setiap kau membuka mata di pagi hari, Tetsuya?"_ Akashi mendongak dan senyumnya pudar kala mendapati Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya dan memaksa menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum? Jari telunjuknya berhenti menulis. _Tetsuya?_

Menggigit bibir bawah, Kuroko semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memberanikan diri menanyuarakan apa yang mengambang dalam pemikirannya. "Apa yang mereka ambil darimu selain―" Manik _saffir_nya meredup, menatap manik _crimson_ dan _eye patch_ yang menutupi mata kiri Akashi. "―selain kemampuanmu untuk berbicara, Akashi-_kun_?"

Melihat tatapan sendu Kuroko, Akashi menggeleng. Pergerakan bibirnya mengatakan, "_Tidak ada, Tetsuya._"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya erat, Kuroko membawa tangan kanannya dan menyentuhkan ibu jarinya pada _eye patch_ yang melekat di wajah Akashi. "La―" Kuroko mengatupkan mulutnya, menarik nafas sebelum menghelanya berat. "Lalu ini?"

Akashi menangkupkan tangan kirinya mengelus jemari Kuroko sebelum menarik untaian tali yang mengikat _eye patch_nya.

Kuroko menahan nafas saat _eye patch_ itu jatuh dan menampakkan sebelah mata Akashi yang disembunyikannya. Kuroko kemudian membekap mulutnya saat Akashi membuka mata kirinya yang terpejam, memperlihatkan manik _heterochrome_nya―mata kanan berwarna _crimson_ dan _gold_ mengisi warna manik kirinya.

Akashi menarik sebelah tangan Kuroko, menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya. "_Ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku telah menjadi―bukan._" Akashi mendongak, tersenyum pada Kuroko."_Sebagai tanda bahwa aku terlahir kembali menjadi manusia―yang sama sepertimu._"

Mata Kuroko kembali berkaca-kaca. "Kau―kau sampai melakukan sejauh itu?" Suaranya serak, Kuroko hampir kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sebuah anggukan mantap Akashi berikan sebagai jawaban. "_Kimi no tame ni, nani mo yatteru kara. _(_B'cz if it is for you, I'll do anything._)"

Kuroko tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menunduk, membuat cairan bening itu jatuh menyapa pipi Akashi sebelum bergulir menuruni wajah tampan itu. Kuroko semakin menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya menangkup sisi kepala Akashi. "_Arigatou, _Akashi-_kun. Hontou ni arigatou._" Ujar Kuroko sebelum mengecup mata kiri Akashi.

.

*55*

.

Akashi masih ingat saat Raja meminta bayaran atas permohonannya. Dengan berat hati, ia telah menentukan pilihan.

"_Aku merelakan kemampuan bicaraku._"

"_Kau benar-benar rela?_"

Akashi mengangguk mantap.

Raja tak menanyakan apa alasan Akashi, namun, bila ada yang bertanya, Akashi telah menyiapkan jawabannya. Dengan yakin, dia akan mengatakan,

"_Ya, aku rela sekalipun aku tak dapat berbicara. Aku masih bisa menggunakan tanganku untuk menuliskannya―menuliskan apa yang ingin kukatakan._

"_Aku lebih tak rela jika harus kehilangan penglihatanku. Aku tak mau hidup dalam kegelapan dan tak dapat lagi melihat sosoknya. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadannya dan bagaimana sosoknya yang sekarang._

"_Aku juga tak mau kehilangan pendengaranku karena aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku ingin mendengar berbagai macam suara yang ada di sunia ini._

"_Aku tak ingin kehilangan indera perasaku karena sebelumnya aku sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tak dapat merasakan apapun. Aku ingin dapat membedakan air panas, dingin dan hangat. Bukan karena aku dapat memperkirakannya, tapi aku ingin benar-benar dapat merasakannya._

"_Juga aku tak ingin kehilangan penciumanku. Aku sangat menyukai aroma _vanilla_ itu. Karenanya―karena alasan yang mungkin terkesan egois itulah, aku lebih rela kehilangan suaraku."_

.

*55*

.

.

[Flashback]

.

"Apa kau seorang _God of Death_ yang akan mengambil nyawaku?"

Aomine Daiki membulatkan manik kelamnya usai mendengar pertanyaan bocah bersurai _blue aqua_ di depannya. Ia hanya membantu bocah itu memungut koinnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau bocah itu dapat merasakan sisi lain dirinya padahal ia telah menyembunyikan 'hawa'nya dan berpenampilan selayaknya manusia.

"Aku beberapa kali melihat sosokmu di sekitar rumah." Bocah itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pernah membaca di buku, sesorang yang hendak meninggal dapat melihat sosok _God of Death_ yang akan mengambil nyawanya. Dan waktu itu aku melihatmu dengan jubah yang serba hitam dan membawa sabit."

"Kau tidak takut padaku, _bouya_ (bocah)?" Pemuda tinggi bersurai _navy blue_ itu menyeringai saat mendapati bocah itu menggeleng. "Ceh. Siapa namamu?"

Seperti terkena _magic_, Kuroko menyebutkan namanya, "Tetsuya."

Tersenyum lebar, Aomine memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan sosoknya yang sebenarnya sejenak.

Kuroko spontan melindungi mata dan sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya saat angin berhembus kencang di sekitarnya. Kemudian manik _saffir_nya melebar saat mendapati sosok pemuda di depannya berubah mengenakan jubah serba hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya dan wajahnya berubah seolah mengenakan topeng. Kemudian sebuah sabit runcing dengan ukuran besar berada dalam genggamannya. Sama dengan sosok yang pernah Kuroko lihat di buku, bahkan tak pernah terpikir sosok itu akan dijumpainya secara langsung.

Kembali menyembunyikan sosoknya, Aomine mendengus. "Benar. Aku akan mengambil jiwamu, karena masa hidupmu di dunia ini telah habis, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuharap aku tak salah menyebut namamu."

Kuroko mencoba menyuarakan kalimatnya namun suaranya tak keluar. Ia kemudian berdeham, "Berapa lama sampai kau akan mengambil nyawaku?"

Aomine menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya kau sudah harus meninggalkan dunia ini tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi _guardian_mu itu menyelamatkanmu."

"_Guardian?_" Bocah itu mengautkan kedua alisnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Aomine berujar. "Dia adalah _guardian _yang telah ditakdirkan dan akan melindungimu saat kau kehilangan orang yang paling penting bagimu."

"Jadi― Akashi-_kun_―?"

Aomine mengangguk. "Dia bukan manusia. Dia tak sama sepertimu."

"Lalu, kena-pa―?" Kuroko mencoba mengatasi pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikirannya. _Lalu, jika Akashi adalah _guardian_nya, kenapa ia tak mengatakannya? Jika Akashi bukanlah seorang manusia, kenapa ia memilih tinggal bersamanya dan seolah mempelajari kehidupan manusia?_

"Akashi melanggar sumpahnya." Manik kelam Aomine balas menatap manik _saffir_ itu. "Sebagai _guardian_, ia tak diijinkan untuk berkontak langsung dengan 'target'nya pada tugas awalnya untuk mempelajari kehidupan sang 'target'. Namun, Akashi memilih untuk menunjukkan dirinya di depanmu dan menyelamatkanmu dari tabrakan yang seharusnya merenggut nyawamu tiga bulan lalu." Papar Aomine.

_Guardian_? Kuroko pernah menemukan artikel mengenai _guardian_ dalam buku yang sama dengan artikel mengenai _God of Death_ yang pernah dibacanya. Penjelasan Aomine benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang pernah ia baca.

"Tiga bulan lalu itu― aku―" Kuroko membekap mulutnya. _Jadi sebenarnya dia meninggal dalam tabrakan itu? Namun Akashi datang dan menolongnya? Akashi rela melanggar sumpahnya hanya untuk menyelamatkannya dari kematian?_

Seolah mengetahui pertanyaan dalam benak Kuroko, Aomine mengangguk. "Kau seharusnya mati dalam tabrakan itu."

"Lalu sekarang kau akan mengambil nyawaku?" Tanya Kuroko usai menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Ya."

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada _guardian_ jika sang 'target' meninggal?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kuroko.

Aomine melemparkan pandangannya pada bocah mungil itu. "_Guardians_ akan lenyap dan menghilang saat kehidupan sang 'target' berakhir, bersama dengan jiwanya yang 'pergi'." Jawab Aomine.

"Begitu?"

Sebuah anggukan Aomine berikan. Ia melihat manik _safiir _bocah itu menerawang jauh.

"Buku yang pernah kubaca mengatakan, 'Saat kematian atau akhir dari kehidupan sang 'target' memisahkannya dengan sang _guardian_, mereka dapat mengucapkan permohonan pada _Kami-sama_ agar mereka dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya.' Apa pernyataan itu benar, _Shinigami_ (Dewa kematian)?"

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi― kalau _Kami-sama_ benar memberikan pernyataan itu, _Kami-sama_ tak akan mengingkarinya."

"Berapa lama waktuku yang tersisa?"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi. Kau sudah tak sabar aku menjemput jiwamu, _bouya_?"

Kuroko menggeleng polos. "Kalau kau benar akan mengambil nyawaku tidak lama lagi, aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Setelahnya, terserah padamu."

"Ceh." Aomine mendengus. "Kau merelakan seperti apa proses kematianmu padaku, _bouya_?" Senyuman itu semakin lebar saat Kuroko mengangguk. "Baik. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu?"

Menatap lurus manik biru kelam Aomine, Kuroko menggenggam tangannya erat. "Aku ingin memohon pada _Kami-sama_ agar aku dipertemukan kembali dengan Akashi-_kun_. Aku akan menunggunya."

Aomine melihat kesungguhan dibalik wajah datar itu. Ia tak pernah mengira ada bocah tiga belas tahun yang bahkan tak merasa takut saat kematian selalu mendampinginya dan siap menyambutnya.

"Bisa kau janji tak mengambil nyawaku sampai aku mengatakannya―" Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya.

Mengerti maksud Kuroko, Aomine menepuk kepala bocah itu. "Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menunggumu hingga kau menyampaikan permohonanmu, _bouya._"

.

.

Aomine menjentikkan jarinya saat Kuroko limbung di depannya dengan pisau kecil yang menancap tepat pada dadanya dan menikam jantungnya. "Satu menit. Kumohon biarkan aku mengambil nyawa itu setelah satu menit dari sekarang." Gumamnya. Ia tahu, waktu Kuroko Tetsuya telah habis tepat pada saat bocah _blue aqua_ itu menikam jantungnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun Aomine memperpanjangnya sedikit lebih lama. Ia telah berjanji pada bocah itu, untuk menunggunya hingga permohonan itu terucap.

"_Ne, kimi. _Aku― tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi― aku merasa― harus mengatakan ini." Jeda. "Kita― akan bertemu lagi― di kehidupan selanjutnya seperti― dongeng tentang para _guardian _yang―" Nafas Kuroko tersengal. Aomine masih menahan diri untuk menunggu bocah itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Yang memohon pada― _Kami-sama _untuk dipertemukan kembali― dengan 'target'nya, bukan―? Aku― aku akan menunggumu."

Aomine kemudian mendekati tubuh yang tergolek lemah di atas tmpukan salju itu. "Sudah waktunya untukmu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Ujar Aomine sebelum mengangkat bocah itu dalam gendongannya.

"_Itsu made mo matteru kara._" Bocah itu berujar lirih. Tepat sebelum manik _saffir_nya terpejam, Kuroko bergumam lirih. Sangat lirih, sampai hanya Aomine yang dirasa dapat mendengarnya. "_Arigatou, _Aomine-_kun._ Senang bertemu denganmu."

Mengulaskan senyumnya, Aomine kembali menjentikkan jarinya kemudian sosok dalam gendongannya berubah menjadi serpihan kristal yang berkilau sebelum terbang ke langit. Bersiap menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya setelah kematian.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Tetsu."

.

.

**A/N :**

Hwaaaaaa! Panjang ternyata! Hhahaha maafkan sayaaa~~~

Epilog macam apa ini panjang banget.. ngalah-ngalahin panjangnya FanFic satu chapter hhe

Hai, dou omou kanaa? Gimana Minna? Mohon kritik, saran n komennya yak~ :D

Buat ka'yuna, lunas yak~ hhehe jadi sungkan pe' ditagih *plakk* XDD moga ka'yuna suka ama FanFic ini :D

N buat para readers, reviewers, yang udah fave n follow, n buat silent readers juga, makasiiiiihhh udah baca FanFic fantasy yang aneh ini.. hhehe makasih banyak! *cium satusatu*

Kukira ini FanFic nggak seberapa bagus, tapi tanggepan kalian bikin aku mewek.. syukurlah kalo' banyak yang suka ama ni FanFic, ah jadi terharu XDD

Mou ichido, arigatoooouuuu~~~ :D

Ohya buat review yang masuk, mungkin akan kubales via PM, tapi mungkin nggak bisa cepet cz tanggal 6 saya UAS! orz n ada 2 matkul yang tugas UASnya take home, jadi sepertinya abis taon baru saya bakal nge-date ama tugas-tugas dulu hhehe

Buat yang nggak login, aku bingung gimana enaknya buat bales review kalian.. mungkin ada saran? XD

Last but not least, Happy New Year! Mohon bantuannya untuk setahun kedepan ne, minna *o*/


End file.
